nationfandomcom-20200223-history
2015 government formation
Following the Federal Elections, 2015, negotiations began to form a new government. Though the 2015 Congress was divided ideologically like often before, unlike previous occasions there was considerable disagreement between parties on the distribution of ministries and in particular which MOTC should be assigned the job of Prime Minister. The outgoing Hoffmann I Government served alongside the 2014 Provisional Congress and included politicians from across the political spectrum. However, it had been greatly criticized for inactivity and failure to meet its goals, having passed no more than a government proposal during its tenure. Its members said that this was because of the ongoing Constitutional Convention and the "national unity" type of Congress aimed at facilitating recovery from the Burenian invasion of Lovia. Background Constitutional Convention, calls for elections. Debates, elections. Lead up to beginning of official negotiations. April 30th to May 3rd: seven candidates stand for PM On April 30th, the first four candidates declared they were standing for the post of PM: *Independent Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky: stood on a socialist platform, received support from CPL.nm, MLPE, and SLP. *United Left (UL) leader Justin Abrahams: advocated political unity and 'change', received support from his own party and from the Republican Initiative *CCPL's Neil Hardy: advocated constitutional reform, received support from his party and other members of the conservative Christian bloc. *CNP leader and Prime Minister Lukas Hoffmann: stood on a centrist platform, with an emphasis on constitutional reform and investment in public services, initially received support from his party only. The very next day, Whithdonck-Malsky and Abrahams entered into negotiations whereby they would both withdraw and endorse a compromise candidate. Whithdonck-Malsky declared that she anticipated no other MOTCs would support her, and therefore withdrew her candidacy. On May 1st, the following candidates declared they were standing: *Lovian Future (LF) leader Katie Conroy: stood on a left-wing platform, initially received support from her own party only. *SLP leader William Krosby: stood on a platform incorporating the ideas of Whithdonck-Malsky, Hoffmann, and Conroy, received support from all former Whithdonck-Malsky supporters and some members of the Green Party. *OSB's Vladek Przwalsky: advocated far-right views and Oshenna independence, considered to be a testimonial candidate who received support from his party's three MOTCs. After being unable to receive as much support as expected, the SLP withdrew its candidacy the next day and jointly endorsed Hoffmann and Conroy, which prompted Abrahams to also withdraw so that the left could unite behind Conroy. Przwalsky also decided to endorse Hardy with the rest of the Christian bloc (including CCPL, MCP, LMP, RTP, and OSB).First Chamber Controversy surrounded Hardy briefly, as it was reported he had sought votes from the far-right UNS.The National Post Hardy denied the claims. Competing government proposals By the 3rd of May, there were only three candidates remaining: Hardy, Hoffmann and Conroy. Hardy had solid support from the Christian bloc but none from elsewhere. Conroy had the most support, with most of the left-wing falling behind her campaign. Hoffmann on paper had the least support, but benefited from the support of centre-leftists in the Green Party and SLP who did not agree with Conroy's plan to exclude CCPL from government, and also from the Christian bloc's willingness to support him to prevent Conroy passing her proposal. On the 4th of May, the SLP removed all support from Conroy, claiming that she was "inexperienced" and that Hoffmann would make a more stable, effective government, and also criticizing the lack of SLP ministries within her government. CPL.nm also voted against her government, citing the lack of CPL.nm ministers. UL, RI, and other leftist parties remained supportive, however. On the morning of the 5th of May, the new Congress was inaugurated (having previously been allowed to use the Capitol for negotiations before inauguration), and voting quickly began when Lukas Hoffmann moved his proposal to the Second Chamber. CNP, SLP, and parts of CCPL initially cast votes in favor. CPL.nm voted contra, while UL abstained from voting. Later that day, Katie Conroy and Neil Hardy also proposed their governments. UL and LF voted in favor of Conroy's government, while SLP and parts of CCPL voted against. Little voting occurred on Hardy's proposal.Second Chamber On the 6th of May, Katie Conroy withdrew her government proposal, citing her desire for an end to the deadlock over the three proposals. She endorsed Lukas Hoffmann as a moderate candidate, adding that MOTCs should be ashamed of putting party political conflict over the concerns of ordinary Lovians.Conroy's speech However, shortly afterward, most of CCPL revoked their votes in favor of Hoffmann, as several leftists continued to abstain from voting. Upon hearing the news, Whithdonck-Malsky left protests and entered congress to resubmit her candidacy. She told the press, 'I want to ensure that leftists still have a voice in this process, when they dominate Congress,' and declared her government would follow a socialist path. By the next morning, she had already garnered the support of 47 MOTCs, and many of the leftists voting in support of Hoffmann's proposal revoked their votes. She was able to reach 50 votes by the end of the day, but with four UL MOTCs inactive, a stagnation was reached. Surprisingly, Hoffmann made the final vote and allowed her government to be inaugurated, allowing her to become the first independent, second female, and first PM not leading a grand coalition since 2006. CNP leader Lukas Hoffmann then announced that the 2015 term would be his last leaving the CNP and becoming an independent. Protests On the 4th of May, protests led by MOTC Anna Maria Whithdonck-Malsky transpired outside the Capitol. Mostly communists, over a hundred demonstrated, calling for an end to negotiations and "death to the elitists". Several MOTCs were hurt on their way to enter the building.The Noble City Times One MOTC, Milivoy Przwalsky, even suggested that other MOTCs should be shuten and "reactionaries" were trying to silence him. He was arrested for violence a few hours later. A few right-wingers also organized a small protest outside the Capitol on the 7th of May to protest "police brutality and the fat cats in Congress." They also asked people not to provide information to the police, saying that "police should not have their job done for them." Deer Garden Temple controversy On the 5th of May, the government of Oceana announced plans to demolish the Deer Garden Temple in Newport, Hurbanova, following a rejection to fund the temple's maintenance. From a Hurbanova Novine article, it appeared that this was due to OSB and RTP blocking any proposals from getting through the Oceana State Council. MOTC and SLP leader William Krosby then proposed to overrule the Oceana state government's decision on this and maintain the temple federally. This drew both ire and applause from supporters and opposers of the demolishing of the temple. Protests and counter-protests emerged in Hurbanova, East Hills, and Noble City. References Category:Politics